


Cry Wolf

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Miscarriage, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Rating may change. The early years of Madelyn and Homelander's relationship.The ups and downs, the scheming and lies, truth and obsession that binds them together.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is obsessed with her lips.

He is obsessed with her lips. Painted red and wrapped around a cigarette at this moment. [Smoking ](https://tenor.com/MdSs.gif)is the one true vice that Madelyn will allow herself unlike many in Vought she doesn't dabble in drugs or have a drinking problem; she isn't addicted to sex.

Homelander can't stop staring at lips as they part to exhale smoke..He wants to kiss them; he wants to trail his finger over them. Homelander knows he should focus on the words currently coming out of Madelyn's mouth, but he can't. 

He wonders if she knows this. After all, Madelyn seems to know everything about everyone. Their weaknesses and strengths, fears and desires. He could swear she was a mind reader at times. 

"Anyway, what do you think?" Madelyn asks, stubbing out her cigarette. He can't bring himself to tell her he hadn't heard a word of anything she had previously said.

Homelander prays his cheeks aren't burning at embarrassment at not listening.

"I think...that whatever you want is the best way to go,".

Her lips break out to a smile. "I thought you'd make more of a fuss, but I'm glad your on board,". There is an excitement in her voice that is contiguous. Homelander can't help the pride that swells inside at making Madelyn happy.

But then it hits he has agreed to something without any clue to what it is. Madelyn could want anything from him to fly into the sun or to do a commercial. And for a moment discomfort boils in the pit of her stomach, but then he looks her face. The way she smiles makes him want to do whatever it is to keep her happy.

* * *

"I look stupid," Homelander says for the tenth time. The flash of the camera, catching him in this ridiculous outfit. He feels vulnerable up here without his usual costume on.

He wants to laser the photographer in half. Not because he's capturing his humiliation, but because Madelyn kept smiling at him. She had even put her hand on his shoulder.

Jealousy fills every part of him. It flows with his blood, beats with his heart. It's overwhelming. 

"You look fine," Madelyn replies, and she sighs. It's the type of sigh that makes him feel guilty. As if by complaining, he is letting her down. Homelander hates it. For a moment, he resents her for making him feel it. But it fades fast. 

"He could try smiling more instead of looking kind of constipated," the photographer pipes up. He wants to snap his neck. Homelander could do it with ease. The only thing stopping him is he doesn't think Madelyn would approve. 

"You are here to take pictures, not fucking advise me okay," he hisses it. Inside his head, he imagines going over and tearing the photographer's heart out and smiling. A real genuine one as the blood drips through his fingers. 

"Homelander," Madelyn warns softly. "Let's take a ten-minute break. I could use some air anyway, ".

* * *

Of course, he followed herself. How could he not? The sky is a mixture of blue and grey. It might rain, it might not. Mother nature hasn't made up her mind yet.

"You know if you drop the attitude, this will be over quicker," Madelyn tells him. She looks at him like she's trying to figure out what's going on inside his head. "If you didn't want to do it, you shouldn't have said yes,".

He wants to tell her he said yes because he hadn't heard a word she said; that her lips had distracted him. Even now, he is struggling to focus on anything, but her lips. But Homelander forces himself. 

"It'd go quicker if you weren't flirting with the photographer who is barely out of fucking diapers," He snaps back. 

Madelyn laughs, soft and smooth like honey. It irritates him, almost like she's laughing him. "He's my godson, and I wasn't bloody flirting. Jesus Christ if that's what is bugging you I'll leave you to get on with it alone,".

Irritation flips to a weird sense of panic; like a newly born animal left by its mother for the first time. And all too quickly the word "No," is out of his mouth. "I want you to stay,".

"Okay. But can you try to smile and complain less and if we wrap this up soon we can go to lunch," she phrases it as it is request, but they both know it is a demand.

"I'll smile, I'll let him take pictures, but I still look stupid,".

He catches her rolling her eyes, but the way she smiles disarms him. As if he were bomb and she had cut the right wire.

* * *

He watches her eat. Homelander plays with his food half-heartedly, more focused on her than anything. The way she licks her lips when a splash of yoghurt gets on the bottom one makes him want to kiss her. 

And he wonders if he did would she reject him? Would she kiss him back or would she say not here in front of all these people, but the moment they were alone kiss him?

Homelander won't kiss her as much as would like to; he wants her to make the first move. He wants to know she wants him the other women and some men do. More than that he needs to know that she wants him as much he wants her. 

"I know you didn't enjoy today, but you did well," Madelyn praises, finishing the last of yoghurt. "But then you always do once you cooperate,".

She looks pleased; he enjoys that look on her. When it's genuine, that is and when it's fake it makes his stomach twist in knots.

"Your godson is a bit of a dick," He tells her not feeling the need to censor how he feels. "Please make your I never have to work with him again,".

"Noted. But for the record he isn't. And your probably the only the only person I would let get away saying he is,".


	2. Temptation

The Deep is drunk. Homelander fights the temptation to leave him in public, leave him and if his face gets in the paper or online with him out of it that's his problem. But then a voice in his head that sounds a lot like Madelyn makes him drag him away to sober up.

He doesn't know what to do with him. Taking care of people when they are vulnerable, sick or in this case, blind drunk isn't something he does. Instinct tells him to take Deep to Madelyn; she's good at taking care of people.

Deep is easy to carry while flying, trying to stop him from throwing up on wasn't easy and ultimately a failure. So with sick down his back, trying to keep Deep upright, Homelander knocks on Madelyn Stillwell front door.

When she opens the door, for a moment, he forgets how to breathe. Homelander has only ever seen her work clothes and dressed up to go to events. He has never seen her in a tank top and shorts; she looks beautiful. Like the average woman in their home, this time of night. Dressed comfortably and causal. It makes him ache for something, but he isn't sure what.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," Deep groans. 

"You better bring him inside," Madelyn tells him with an amused smile. "If he pukes on anything expensive, you can clean it up,".

* * *

  
Deep is passed out in one of Madelyn's spare bedrooms. Madelyn wipes away the sick on his back. Homelander can't help, but sit there tense. She's so close he can feel her breath on the back of his neck. He wants to turn around and kiss her; he aches to tear at clothes until they are gone, and he left with only flesh to touch.

But he doesn't. It takes every bit of will power, restraint he would show with no other woman. Homelander wants her to make the first move otherwise how would he know if she wanted him or not rejecting him out placation.

"All done," Madelyn breathes softly in his ear. She knows how sensitive his hearing is; she has to know that makes every nerve in his body react when she speaks that close. "Your instinct to get Deep away and avoid potential scandal was the right one to follow,".

Madelyn moves away from him. He feels the loss of it deep in his chest; it's a strange sensation. 

"Do you know why he got in that state?" Madelyn probes, taking a seat across from him. "Out of all his flaws getting drunk isn't one of them,".

"Yeah. That girl he was dating dumped him after finding out about his threesome with those twins in Texas,". And Supes at Vought had a rule never tell Vought anything your activities unless it was necessary or anyone else's. But this was difficult; this was Madelyn. It was okay to talk to her about anything.

"I did tell him it would come back to haunt him, thank God I got his ex to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I could just see the headlines if I hadn't,".

* * *

Madelyn hadn't asked him to stay, but then she hadn't asked him to leave either.

He had told her "It's best if I stay; if Deep wakes up well we both know what he can sometimes be like with women,". 

Madelyn had laughed. Soft and gentle before telling him "I'm the last person you need to save,". But still, she showed him to the guest room. 

It's where he has been for the last hour. He can't sleep. Madelyn isn't sleeping either; he watches her through the wall typing away on her laptop. She bites her bottom lip deep in concretion. Stray hair clinging to her cheek. 

Homelander wants to go to her room, throw the bloody thing out the window and tell her to look at him before kissing her. 

He wants her to make cry out his name so loud that it wakes Deep from drunk sleep coma. Consume every part of her until she no longer thinks of Vought, work, anyone else but him.

But the voice in his head says "Bide your time, have patience you'll get all of that and more; wait for her to make a move first,".


	3. Connection

Madelyn was pregnant; he heard it growing inside her like a parasite. But then it was gone. He was happy. Glad he wouldn't have to share her. Except Madelyn had been distant since then. Homelander isn't the only one to notice it, but he's the only person suffering because of it.

He needs her attention the way he needs to breathe. Homelander has to bring her back to him, make her present. Make him her sole focus again. 

Nothing says, look at me quite like turning up to her office with blood all over his face. Blood slowly drying in his hair. He looks half-crazed. But then he is. She makes him like this. 

And it takes a moment or two for her to register the way he looks, but when Madelyn does; he has her full attention, he can see it in her eyes. 

"Christ, what have you been up to?" She asks, getting up from behind her desk. "And how much do I need to cover up?".

He enjoys seeing her in this mode, for a moment he savours it the way someone does of the first bite of a delicious meal. "We have about level five situation of clean up,". 

She shakes her head and sighs. Homelander tries to act sheepish; like none of it is his fault and that he is sorry, but he doesn't think Madelyn is buying it.

* * *

Madelyn cleans the blood away after she made a dozen phone calls. Half of Vought is in cover-up mode. But he has her full attention now. She is attentive and gentle; he relishes in it. When she tries to move away, Homelamder won't let her; gently holding her in place so he can rest his head against her stomach. 

The voice in his back of his head says "Pull away, be patient, don't push her," but he needs her. Homeland won't kiss her or do the million other things he would like to do, but he needs this moment of closeness.

He thinks she might do to because she isn't pulling away, she isn't standing there body stiff as a board waiting for the moment to be over. "I'm sorry about the baby," and the lie tastes funny in his mouth. Like he shouldn't have said it. That it was cruel to pretend he was sorry.

"No your not," Madelyn replies, for a moment she tenses but then relaxes again. She strokes his hair. "I couldn't get all the blood out of your hair; you'll need to wash it later,".

He nuzzles into her. "You can do it. Like you did for the Green fundraiser. Remember that,".

"Yeah. I remember you not wanting to go and doing everything you could to sabotage the night," Madelyn answers, picking bits of dry blood from his hair. "But we had fun though,".

"Are you angry with me about today?" Homelander asks, he makes his voice soft and needy. It's the tone that makes her feel sorry for him even when she's completely pissed off with him.

"No. But you can't be bad like that again,".


End file.
